Humanities chance
by epic insanity666
Summary: for years the gods have waited, waiting for the chance to save a world corrupted by Titans. but no more, the titans have lived long enough it is time for humanity to rise again.
1. Chapter 1

Humanities chance

_Mortal's .Some would believe the gods have left them, to fend for Themselves against the world they have made for their lives. Even against an evil monsters they think we made to fix they're mistake of our creation. Their wrong._

_Have the gods left them?, waiting for there end? Or are we just doing this for amusement. Or just waiting for the time to help. My name is Pyron, the God of Judgment. And I will be man kinds salvation._

The sky was cold and silent, the only sound that was hearable was the wind its soft caress on my skin my eyes close but forever at focus. That was when I heard a young groan from my side causing me to smile as my eyes opened to see my youngest sibling snoring on a chair.

"Wake up Ultan….Brother" I spoke causing him to stir in his snoring until I sent a ball of fire on his chest waking him as it exploded.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled jumping to his feet with a flip holding dual Ninjato's firmly until he blinked in annoyance

"Damn it I told you to wake me up if it was an emergency" growled my brother causing me to smile as we began to walk

"We are leaving to a realm that has gone under Hades' control we and the others have been sent to return order and help mankind thrive" I said causing my brother to smile as his eyes glowed blue in the black of his sclera before they vanished and reappeared in a round hall bowing to their knees at the sight of the supreme god a man in his thirties complete white beard, clothing of the roman's and staff the a bolt of lightning

"Lord Zeus, we have answered your call" my brother greeted looking down in respect until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"No Apprentice of mine should kneel even before his father, Pyron I hope the other Pre-gods are ready" spoke Zeus showing a proud smile as I stood up with honor nodding in reply with my own smile

"They are awaiting your order my lord" I said causing his smile to widen before the room went dark causing him to sigh as he turned

"Zecromac, I believe you want to go as well?" said Zeus causing a shadow to erupt from the floor solidifying into our second oldest sibling who grinned

"You bet" he cheered holding two scythes behind him

"Very well than, be careful out there" said Zeus before all three of us were surrounded in a blue hew lasting for minutes until we landed in a forest with large trees making us stretch our arms as we saw our brothers.

Third person POV

The brothers were quiet as they walked through the forest unnerved by it until Zecromac who stood beside the goddess of wisdom Aeron which scanned the area with concern while the tallest of them merely walked in silence

"SO where are the mortals at, I'm starting to think they're all dead" questioned Zecromac causing Pyron to turn and frown until they heard a large crashing sound from afar causing them to run with Zecromac on his brothers shoulder

"Do you think that's a human or monster?" yelled Zecromac causing his brother to look on his shoulder before he backhanded a tree in front of him followed by the brothers until they could see a wall and a man with red muscles

"No skin, must be those monsters hades created" muttered Aquarius known as the god of illusion as he flowed on a sheet of ice stopping in the air as he grew wings of ice while Pyron had wings of fire.

"It would seem" commented Pyron before Ultan the god of Joy zoomed by them in a ball of blue light until he stopped on a tree branch turning around to see his brethren run by him until he was picked up by the god of peace Terragon who ran unaffected by the trees he crashed through until he felt something small hit his shin causing him to look down and see a completely naked man the size of his shin he bared a grin and to make things more awkward he had no reproductive parts

"Kick it" laughed Zecromac causing Terragon to grin if his face showed as he picked up the man holding him like a football before he sent him flying with a kick making a shockwave that made the entire ground crack in a perfect circle

"Goal" cheered Ultan as he held up his hands before the brothers sprinted at top speed ignoring the human giants as they came closer startled by the size of the red giant causing Terragon to slow to a walk making his size increase making himself the same size while his brothers ran through a large hole startled again to see a city with smoke

"Protect the mortals and kill as many abominations as you can!" ordered Pyron causing the brothers to run in different directions leaving Pyron alone as he flew through the streets until he saw another giant about to eat a mortal until he sent a whip of fire severing the bottom jaw and leaving the mortal unharmed and falling until Pyron zoomed by and caught him shocking the man at the sight of his fire hair making the man scream As Pyron released him

"That's a first" commented Pyron in confusion as he saw the man run out of sight before he leaped onto a roof looking around until he saw another giant walking in the streets before it was vaporized by a bolt of lightning causing pyron to grin as he saw his brother fly upward with a line of smoke behind him

With Ultan having the time of his life

"Hahaha. Whoaaaa yeah baby!" cheered Ultan as he spun in the air holding one Ninjato that was electrified looking around until he saw two harpoons tied to a rope followed by a man who zoomed by with the harpoon causing Ultan to cheer as he followed the man unnoticed until the man was grabbed by a large hand with him screaming

"Incoming!" yelled Ultan slicing the hand clean off saving the man from the jaws before he zoomed to the roof shocked to see Ultan standing on midair surrounded by a small bolt of electricity

"Hey, dude whatever your name is run I'll handle this thing" said Ultan causing the man to freeze in shock before the giants head was cleaved clean off shocking the mortal before their attention was brought to the top of the wall where the enormous red giant while also showing Terragon standing behind the giant turning it around with one hand before punching it in the face making it explode into smoke leaving Terragon surprised before he moved through the wall leaving it intact while his size decreased holding his hammer on his shoulder crushing a head with the back of his hand without effort

"Time for round one" said Terragon as he looked at a giant


	2. Chapter 2

Colossal destruction

Zecromac was sprinting after a giant grinning happily at his progress. So far he had saved five mortals from being devoured allowing him to kill the last giant and move on to the next he was slightly annoyed by his size compared to the giants which gave him an idea of possession.

"Hey, Big and Ugly, try me on for size I'm delicious!" yelled Zecromac waving his hand in the air as he saw a smaller giant preparing to eat a woman who looked at him in shock as the giant walked up to him opening its mouth before he zoomed into it startling the giant as its size slowly grew shocking the woman who stood to limp away until she turned to hear a painful shriek making her freeze as the shoulders of the giant ripped open to show grey skin with organic armour pads.

"**It's time for a slaughter party!"** roared a voice before the extra pair of hands gripped the back of the giants head and begin to pull making a tear that showed a grinning monstrosity that laughed insanely as the skin shredded off showing two horns on the back of its head making it look reptilian and human. The only thing that stood out most was the skeletal teeth that was in a permanent grin as the dead giants skin peeled away showing more armor

"**Are you ok down there?"** questioned Zecromac looking down towards the wounded woman causing her to scream as he picked her up gently

"**What's your name Mortal?**" questioned Zecromac placing the woman on his shoulder while he walked down a street looking around to see three more giants

"Hange Zoe" yelled the girl in fear causing Zecromac to look down and frown (Hey that rhymed)

"**Relax I'm not gonna eat you, I'm actually here to help**" said Zecromac confusing Hange before she saw a metallic giant land softly on the roof looking similar to Zecromac who grinned as he heard soft music

"_Got annoyed with being small_" said the giant causing Hange to gasp

"Since when can titans speak?" yelled Hange causing Zecromac and Ultan to look at her in surprise and confusion

"**Is that what you call these giants**?" questioned Ultan before his attention was brought to an armored looking giant causing his eyes to narrow while his face plate showed a smile before he vanished leaving Zecromac in the street before he heard a roar causing him ti turn and see a Titan full force punch another's head clean off causing him to grin as he placed Hange on a roof allowing him to laugh in a howl before he sprinted full speed past the titan jumping to land his feet on another, snapping the titan in half before he turned to the other titan saluting before he grabbed a head and merely crushed it with a grin nodding for the titan to continue on its rampage which it happily did with Zecromac as back up, while enjoying every last moment of the bloodshed

"**Let's rip out their spines and shove it in their necks!" **laughed Zecromac before he lifted a titan by the neck before grabbing the chest and twist allowing him to throw the corpses at two other titans laughing as the good titan jumped and punched two titans away from a hole in a building roaring as he stood in front of the window not noticing a shocked soldier before he saw Zecromac hold out a hand for a high five making him more shocked as the titan gave it to him allowing their rampage to continue before Pyron landed on a building sending a wave of fire that decapitated a titan instantly

"**Hey, Brother what's your kill count?" **cheered Zecromac as he held a head with ease before he frowned as the titan fell showing a large gash on its neck before Zecromac felt something swipe the back of his neck making him snarl until he saw a man in the uniform shocked as he saw the eyes

"**That wasn't very nice dip shit now go fight somewhere else!" **roared Zecromac before turning back to the titans grinning as he charged towards a group tackling one to the ground and begin to smash its head to pieces before he lifted up the corpse and tear it apart letting blood splatter everywhere

"**I'm the king of slaughter!**" laughed Zecromac before he turned and charged at another group of titans biting and punching in every direction before he stopped in his slaughter and look at a man who froze as they made eye contact making Zecromac grin with a hiss before his head twisted to his left seeing the good titan against a wall being eaten causing his eyes to widen before he charged laughing as he kicked a head while grabbing another and crush it before he looked up and howled

"**I'll rip out every bone in their corpses****!" **howled Zecromac causing the titan to look at him before its gaze went to another titan causing it to roar and rush past him biting down onto a neck and lift it up like a trophy causing Zecromac to grin as he crushed a head

"Let the slaughter begin" cheered Zecromac as Terragon came into view ignoring the small titans under his feet being crushed while he backhanded three away into a heap of steam while he roared in triumph as he approached

"_**Humanity will reign again, the time of giants has ended**_" said Terragon before he shrunk in size and take a running stance as he saw a street of titans making him roar as he charge unaffected by the speed he ran slamming titans to death as he swung punches in his march before he stopped at a gate letting cannon's pepper him until he shrugged them off and turned around to see more titans walking in his direction causing a visible smirk to appear on his face as he held out his right hand confusing the mortals before a large pole erupted from the ground to fly into Terragon's hand showing it to be a Hammer

"Like brother always says…." It's time for slaughter"" said Terragon


End file.
